


Surprise

by lovelymoony



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymoony/pseuds/lovelymoony
Summary: Crutchie tries to surprise Jack on the morning of his birthday and it doesn’t go exactly as planned.(Aka Crutchie Morris can't cook to save his life.)





	Surprise

Crutchie had never been the best cook- it was almost bad enough that Jack was tempted to ban him from the kitchen completely. His offenses in the kitchen varied from burning eggs so badly that the entire apartment filled with smoke to catching the microwave on fire while attempting to cook a hot pocket. The only thing he could really safely make was a cup of tea and even Jack was wary about that.

Knowing that he didn’t have the best track record in cooking, Crutchie was still determined to master the art of cooking. So on the morning of Jack’s birthday, Crutchie climbed out of bed much too early, and made his way into the small kitchen. He leaned on his crutch for a second as he let out a yawn, free hand running through his already messy bed hair. After a few seconds he made his way forward, opening one of the cabinets, eyes scanning the shelf until his eyes lit up.

How hard could it be to make pancakes?

Crutchie rummaged around the other cabinets and fridge until he had everything he needed then set to work. He put his crutch off to the side and rolled up the sleeves of his grey sweater to his elbows, all the while balancing himself on his good foot. What he wasn’t expecting was the bag of pancake mix being a pain to open- Which he gave a slight yank to that was followed by a cut off sound of victory as the mix puffed up, covering the counter, the front of his shirt, and his face. He gave a slight glare to the mess, he would deal with it later. Right now he was on a mission to make the best pancakes ever and no mess was going to throw him off.

Moving on he mixed everything he needed into a bowl- carefully following each direction and reading them over twice to make sure he had done it right. Satisfied that he had not messed anything up, he scooped the mix onto a spoon, and dumped it into the middle of the pan. He watched as the edges began to bubble slightly and Crutchie poked it with the tip of his spoon before realizing that he wasn’t exactly for sure when he was supposed to flip them over.

Grabbing his phone out of the pocket of his pajama pants, Crutchie brought up google, and typed it in. He spent several minutes scrolling through various websites on how to make the perfect pancakes when he smelled something all too familiar. Slowly he lowered his phone, eyes narrowing at the offensive pan on the stove which was followed by a slight disgruntled sound from the back of his throat. There in the middle of the pan was a charred pancake and after a second he realized he had forgotten to add butter.

He scraped the mess out, added butter, found the answer about flipping the pancake, and set back to work. But as he made pancake after pancake, disaster seemed to strike. They would either keep burning before he flipped them or would fall apart. However Crutchie was still determined, after all it was his boyfriend’s birthday, and he wanted nothing more than to surprise Jack in bed with breakfast.

Quickly a few minutes turned into nearly an hour and all Crutchie had to show for his time was a kitchen full of smoke and a garbage can filled with ruined pancakes.

“Crutchie?” Came a voice and instantly he let out a groan, “What are you-” Jack cut himself off as he rounded the corner and caught sight of Crutchie holding a spatula in one hand and pancake smeared across his face.

Before Crutchie had a chance to defend himself, Jack was doubled over with laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Crutchie whined but he knew that the sight had to be somewhat funny and he couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from quirking up.

“I was trying to make you breakfast.” He added after a few seconds, watching as Jack regained himself, and crossed the small space to where Crutchie was. With a shake of his head, Jack reached out and wiped off the batter from Crutchie’s cheek.

“Why don’t we just go out to breakfast?” Jack suggested, humming happily, and wrapping his arms around Crutchie’s waist.

“But I wanted to surprise you-”

“Think of our poor apartment, I don’t think it can handle another disaster.” Jack grinned at him, which Crutchie tried to scowl out but found himself unable to do.

“Fine… Fine but only because it’s your birthday.” Crutchie finally gave in, pulling Jack slightly down towards him to press a kiss against his lips.

Jack pulled away a few seconds later and Crutchie gave him a questioning look, “You gotta shower first though- I refuse to be seen in public with you having pancake batter in your hair.” He laughed, handing Crutchie his crutch, and shoving him playfully.

“I hate you.” The other boy laughed, making his way to the bathroom. He would just have to think of another way to surprise Jack later for his birthday. One that didn’t in fact put their poor apartment at risk of burning down.


End file.
